HiaNeji
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Huuuum...só lendo mesmo. [yaoi lemon] casal: Hiashi x Neji


oiiiiiiii o/

To re-publicando essa fic porque foi tirada por falta de disclaimer -.-' esqueci de botar.

Tinha sido publicada por uma amiga minha pq meu fanfiction tava dando pau .

Eu fiz essa fic + por brincadeira XD huHAUha porque nunca vi uma com eles e queria inovar ".

Se eu sou louca? sou original XDDDDD.

Dedicar pra hyuuga tenten, sakura souma e morquene evans

Naruto nao me pertence, mesmo porque pra mim só da Neji e Neji só dá XDDD

Vamos a fic /o/

----------------------------------------

6 da manhã, o sol ja despertara os membros da mansão Hyuuga. Para Neji, só seria mais um dia idiota e tedioso, ja que seu time e a hokage deram-lhe 7 dias de descanso, mas pra que! Nao sentia-se cansado. Quando entrava em folga, cabia-lhe os afazeres domesticos da familia primaria, era tudo muito chato, nao gostava de ficar buscando coisas e enviando recados para os membros. Assim como ele, seu tio Hiashi acordara de mau-humor, sempre que passava pela casa, olhava neji severamente. Sua prima Hanabi o incomodava por todo o dia, tinha personalidade extremamente infantil para uma menina que encontrava-se no caminho certo para tornar-se uma ótima shinobi. Já Hinata era mais calma. Sorte dele...só precisou chantagea-la uma vez ameçando contar para toda Konoha que gostava de Naruto-kun (fofoqueiro ele XD). Burrinha, nem imaginha que apenas seu amado nao sabe de seu segredo.

Enquanto voltava para a cozinha, Hiashi passou por ele encarando-o. Seu olhar era maldoso e severo, notou que o olhava assim desde que completou seus 14 anos.

oOoOoOoOo

O dia passara corrido, preparou o lanche de suas primas, botou o lixo para fora, lavou a louça, ajudou seus parentes da Bounke a cortar a grama do imenso terreno que o clã Hyuuga possuia. Ao fim do dia estava em parte exausto em parte ansioso para o proximo dia, pois assim a semana passaria mais rapido e logo voltaria a treinar. Dirigia-se para sua casa pronto para cair em sono, mais ouviu a voz grossa e firme de seu tio chama-lo do andar de cima.

-Neji! Antes de voltar para a casa secundaria peço que me faça uma xicara grande de

café. - disse frio e autoritario, como sempre.

Só me resta obedecer. Caminhei novamente para a cozinha em passos pesados. Toda essa cobrança me irritava demais! Que má sorte a minha ser um pobre lascado da familia secundaria...

Café pronto. Subi as escadas com indiferença voltando-me para o quarto dele. Entrei e fui até sua cama entregar seu maldito café e espera-lo beber para levar a xícara de volta. Hiashi deu um pequeno gole e alterou-se, em um golpe forte e violento jogou a xícara contra a parede a sua frente assustando Neji.

-QUE PORRA É ESSA MULEQUE! COOU O CAFÉ NA CUECA FOI! VAI LIMPAR E PODE IR PRA CASA!

Neji "emputeceu-se" mas nao poderia demonstrar. Calmamente foi até a parede e abaixou-se ficando de quatro pra juntar os cacos. Logo que tomou essa posição, sentiu maos quentes segurar e apertar seu traseiro com força.

-Tio! O que... - parou de falar pois fora acertado por um tapa na cara. Vieram outros tapas em si, doloridos e sadicos. Pensou em revidar mas era tarde. Os braços fortes envolviam-lhe o corpo possessivamente. Pensou em gritar, mas todos ja dormiam e a porta daquele quarto era a prova de som. So restava a infeliz opçao de esperar e ver o que seu tio queria afinal.

-Nao precisa se esforçar tanto, você sabe muito bem a diferença entre nossas forças. -tirou a blusa e abaixou violentamente as calças de Neji fazendo o mesmo desesperar-se. Deu um sorriso sádico e o envolveu por traz novamente, desta vez puxando a faixa que cobria a marca na testa do garoto.

-Sente essa marca, Neji? - sussurrou em seu ouvido -Ela significa que você sempre estará submisso a mim.

Neji suava frio, estava deseperado e com mais medo a cada segundo. Hiashi agora cochichava palavras sujas e elogios vulgares sobre seu corpo. Com a faixa que retirou da testa de seu sobrinho, o patriarca da Souke amarrou as maos fragilizadas do corpo abaixo do seu e beijou e lambeu do cox ao pescoço. Neji foi conduzido a força ao pé da cama, ainda mais submetido, teve suas maos presas ao mesmo. Tentava libertar-se de qualquer jeito, mas ja doia-se de tantos tapas e alem do que, aquela cama pesava muito, era preciso varios homens par levanta-la. Seu tio fora ao banheiro, poderia ve-lo a pia lavando suas partes íntimas. Aguardou-o encolhido feito um animal acuado

Compreendera o que Hiashi queria. Sentiu uma imensa vergonha de si, mas apenas abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos. Nao queria ve-lo entrar em si, nao queria mais lembranças de tamanha violencia. Sentiu tambem o volume nas calças de seu tio roçando em seu corpo. Apalpava e cravara as unhas na cintura de Neji, descendo uma de suas mãos ao membro e a outra as nadegas do garoto. Masturbou-o ferozmente, chegou até a machucar a glande, enquando 2 dedos de sua mão esquerda circulavam o anus de seu sobrinho. Hiashi ja não aguentada de desejo e luxúria que guardava, pôs a mão dentro da calça e de lá tirou seu órgão ereto, pulsando e penetrou o jovem sem dó.

A dor que sentiu foi lacinante, cortante. Queria morrer, nao aguentava mais aquilo , queria apenas sumir dali e nunca mais ser encontrado. Seu corpo todo doía, muito, mas mais do que isso, seu coração fora estilhaçado como a xícara, cujo os cacos sob sua faziam questão de machuca-lo ainda mais. Seu coraçaco fora estilhaçado, havia alguem que ele amava, mas agora considerava-se indigno de ao menos olhar para ela. A achava linda, mas agora sentia-se imundo demais para tocar sua pele. Queria apenas sumir do universo...

Apenas alguns minutos passaram-se, até Hiashi urrar de prazer, sinal de que ja alcançara seu orgasmo. Neji sentiu o líquido quente chegar a si. Morreu de nojo, emitiu um som baixo em sinal de repulsa. Com o objetivo atingido, seu tio levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos. Neji apenas caiu para o lado, visto que estava de mãos atadas, e alem do que, não sentia a minima vontade de mover-se, nem de pensar em como seria o amanhã, estava em choque, olhando vagamente a parede a sua frente com o olhar perdido em por ponto qualquer da área.

Saiu do banheiro e caminhou rumo ao corpo caido sem brilho ou vontade humana no chão de seu quarto. Ajoelhou-se perante ele e fez um pequeno selo juntando as mãos.

-FEITIÇO DO SONO PROFUNDO!

Pronto. Poucos segundos depois Neji apenas fechou as palpebras e tornou a ter a feição infantil e saudável com que todos eram habituados. Enquanto dormia, Hiashi fez outro selo.

-JUTSU DO ESQUECIMENTO! KAI!

De repente toda a lembrança daquela noite brutal havia sido apagada da mente do menino. O tio colocou-o nos braços e sorrateiramente levou para a sala a fim de deita-lo no sofá. Antes de subir, desamarrou as mãos do seu sobrinho e amarrou a faixa frouxa na testa. Abaixou-se e limpou com um pedaço de seu kimono o canto da boca dele, que babava inocente. Olhou-o mais um pouco e cochichou:

- Voce é um ótimo menino, não merecia o que te fiz. - levantou-se e rumou para a escada. Deu uma ultima olhada para trás. - Va atrás de quem ama.

-----------------------------------------

Minhas fics sao meio curtinhas pq eu tenho preguiça generalizada

Tah perva, neh kukukuku

DEIXEM REWIENS

bjus


End file.
